War is
by Khareesa
Summary: Tales of my OC team from my warped mind. First chapter rating for language but later chapters may be darker
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Transformers - just sharing my pleasure.

I want to put a note out for Ajremix and Lightningmouse. Their fictions of "What's Wrong with a Little Destruction" and "The Ghost Unit" inspired me to finally put to word some of my crazy little plot bunnies and **actually** POST them.

* * *

_Thoughts_

_"Comm Sending"_

"Speaking"

* * *

**Murphy's law of war**

The enemy invariably attacks on two occasions:  
when they're ready.  
when you're not.

* * *

**It has to start somewhere**

Rhapsody didn't know where to turn. Rubbing her hand across her optics to clear them of dust she looked over the battlefield letting out a sigh of worry. The mission was a complete failure. There was a core group of elite Autobot warriors here, granted it was a small group but their skills was considerably more than hers. Every tactic she had tried had been countered easily. Blowing air through her vents in frustration her mind wandered over the command she had received from ThunderTwist, nothing in those orders even hinted that they would be dealing with anything above the norm that they had previously. _This was supposed to be a quick in and out mission. Survey the area, look for weaknesses in the defenses and get out. Oh Primus, help me get them out! Whatever you demand of me I'll pay it_. She attempted to console herself with the thought that even elite warriors of the Decepticon army would have been given pause here_._ Whoever was in command of those Autobots was good. They had kept the attack strong and weren't making any mistakes she could take advantage of.

Shaking her head she did the only thing she could do and called for her team to retreat. She was relieved to see that Warthog immediately followed the escape plan. The giant warrior was pulling back while he laid down huge amounts of suppression fire. No Autobots followed him as he retreated, due mostly she guessed to lady luck finally smiling on them. Still, as the slowest, the team had to buy the tank the most time to put distance between himself and the rest of the Autobots. It made things more difficult as he also held the most powerful firepower of their little group but they had to do what they could to help him. If they could just keep the Autobots pinned down here a little while longer she might be able to get the entire team away. _Hot plasma_, _who was she kidding,_ _it was the Autobots who had them pinned._

Counting in breams she estimated the time it would take for Warthog to make it back to the shuttle. Occasionally, she fired her weapon, while continually watching to prevent her team from being surrounded. Firing around her meager cover with her scatter weapon, she was finally rewarded with a cry of pain from the other side. Over the commlink she heard a dry chuckle from Prysm.

_"Oops, looks like one of them stood still!"_

_"Ah, put a plug in it Prysm!"_ Rhapsody growled in response to the dig. Hearing laughter from the remaining teammates she countered, _"Well, at least you glitches haven't lost your sense of humor!" _Ducking the returning laser fire she sent a command to SunDancer, _"Your turn 'Dancer. Transform and don't spare the energon getting to the shuttle!" _

SunDancer gave a worried looked toward the commanding femme before giving a short jerk of her head in agreement and transforming. Her engines rumbled powerfully as she tore away from her teammates.

_That was two down. Both grounders were now well on their way to escape. _Now, if she and the remainders of her team could hold the line to give them both a good head start they just might have a chance of making it back to the shuttle. Terror zinged through her circuits as another blast came perilously close to taking her head off, as it was she saw a piece of her antenna fall to the ground. _That's what I get for being distracted in the middle of combat!_ It was also enough for her to realize her cover was severely insufficient. Slamming herself closer to the ground she groaned as metal complained and sent warnings that it didn't like being treated that way. At least they wouldn't have to give SunDancer as much leeway as they had Warthog because even as a grounder she was damn fast. Thank Primus for that fact. She wasn't sure how much longer they would be able to hold their position before they would just be over run by the much better equipped and trained Autobots. If it wasn't for Prysm's deadly aim and Specter's skills with explosives, they would have already been captured.

_"Commander!" _the small white medic cried seeing her friend take a hit

Rhapsody waved Gem away, _"I'm alright..Just lost a little ego...hold your position"_

_"Ego? You?" _Specter questioned lightly even as she lobbed off several concussive grenades.

Rhapsody glared at her demolitions slash weapons expert. Her wings twitched and again for probably the millionth time, the femme wondered how she ended up in command of this group. How she ended up in command at all for that matter. Another barrage of return fire from the Autobots brought her processors sharply back to her current situation.

_"Warthog, by Primus, I hope you are in that shuttle! If not get your aft in the highest damnable gear you've got and get it primed and ready. I've sent 'Dancer on her way. When she gets there lift off. The rest of us will come in hot and fast. It's the only way we'll even get a chance of getting our afts out of here! Gem, considering that I am very doubtful our afts are going to be in one piece, I need you to be ready for medical assistance."_ Rhapsody sent over the command channel. _Oh this was bad, please Primus get them out of my mistake! Do not make them pay._

_"Shuttle is gearing up as we speak commander,"_ the warm gravelly voice of Warthog came back through the link.

_"I've got the distance and have the shuttle in sight. Anytime you are ready Rhapsody. I'll be in the shuttle in less than a astrosecond"_ SunDancer broadcasted.

_**"Retreat! Transform and take to the air!"**_ Rhapsody ordered through the command link. She sent a quick prayer of thanks to Primus that she hadn't seen any Autobot flyers with this group but as she made to break from her location she saw a black and white Autobot with a red chevron taking aim on Prysm. His name escaped her at the moment but alarms went off that his appearance was the reason they were so soundly defeated. Rhapsody saw Gem standing behind Prysm, if Prysm escaped the mech taking aim at her, Gem would take the hit. Mentally the black flyer did quick calculations and determined only one option open to her.

_**"Prysm! FLY! NOW!"**_ the flyer shouted, as she broke from her cover. Her voice and actions provided enough distraction that the Autobot paused for that crucial nano click. She watched as Prysm, without hesitation, launched herself into the air and transformed with such graceful speed that she couldn't help but feel a bit envious of her skill. Still Rhapsody knew that she had to get to Gem. The little flyer could travel the furthest but she lack speed and would not be able to get out of the way. The team's commander rushed in the direction of the grounded flyer. The black and gold flecked femme hit her afterburners on the ground raising a flury of dust to block the mech's shot on her teammate. She had enough time to grasp the femme and throw her into the waiting arms of Prysm. _"Get them out of here! You're in command!"_

She heard the explosion of a weapon discharging behind her and felt herself covered in a capture neuro-net. Right before thousands of amps were charged through it his name came to her. _Prowl, his name is Prowl. _Her world became for a mercifully brief moment, pure white hot agony as her systems were shut down by the current running through the net. As her vision dimmed and she off-lined, the femme didn't feel herself hitting the ground rushing up to meet her.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Transformers

* * *

**Murphy's law of war**

Professional soldiers are predictable; the world is full of dangerous amateurs.

* * *

**Old bits of Memory**

"Are you sure you are going to be okay, Rhapsody?" queried Gem as the small femme watched Rhapsody stretch in the cleaning fluid. Today had been a rough day for all of them and she felt uncomfortable leaving Rhapsody alone.

"Yes Gem, I'm a big femme. I'll be fine. Go find your mech and spend some time with him." Rhapsody stretched some more kinks out of her long and slender frame. Primus I feel as if I'd been run over. Shaking her head at the oddness of having someone showing concern for her, she waved Gem off casually, "Go, shoo. I'm just going to relax here a bit more and head back to my quarters."

Gem walked through the unit blowing some of the excess fluid off her tiny frame. Nodding at the femme stretched out by the edge of the bathing pool, she grabbed her remaining processions and headed to a hopefully enjoyable time with Warthog. Gem shivered with anticipation of just how he might go about cheering her up but instead changed her mind. Approaching Rhapsody, Gem leaned over and gently touched the larger flyer's shoulder and whispered, "Thank you".

"For what?" Rhapsody lightly queried as she let her head relax on the edge of the pool. She broke from reading the data concerning her over strained systems and eyed the white femme with a perplexed expression.

Shaking her head at the still bathing femme, Gem smile gently at her, "You really don't understand how different you are, do you?"

With a slight grin of her own, the black and gold femme responded, "Must be the blue optics."

With a flick of her wrist, Gem splashed some of the cleaning fluid on the submerged flyer grinning merrily up at her. Standing to her small height, Gem smoothed a sensual finger across Rhapsody's forehead. "Please be careful, Lady Rhapsody. Warthog and I feel you are very special in some way."

With a twitch, the flyer jerked her head upward toward the other femme mockingly, "Don't call me _Lady_. I am not above you or anyone else."

With an intuitive wisdom beyond what she had, the medic responded, "Forgive me but there was a time that the title _'Lady'_ went to a femme with qualities you possess, not just rank. I was only stating that you're a Lady of the "old ways"."

"Thank you Gem, that may be so, but it is the new ways that are sustained. Calling me 'Lady' just invites fate to play with us."

"As you wish, Rhapsody. I have to take my leave or Warthog will think he was abandoned," Gem smiled with a distinctive wink strolling out the door.

After the small medic left the chamber, Rhapsody allowed herself to enter into a light recharge. The heat of the room seeped into the over stressed cables and connections. With ennui she watched the ripples form as she trailed a single finger in the cleaning fluid. She began to review in her mind the training they had earlier. Again and again she saw her failures. She thought ThunderTwist was going to go into electrical spasms when she had returned and helped Gem through an obstacle. The young black flyer found she couldn't regret it though as so far it seemed to have won her a friend in Gem. She had got a huge surprise during a small break, the terrifying Warthog had approached her and handed her part of his rations. The femme had been furthered shocked to hear him telling her it was in payment for helping Gem and almost had her CPU crash when he smiled and hugged her when she refused it. Gem had came to her later and explained that Warthog had honored her. Standing she waded to the edge and sat there. Her mind having difficulties in grasping that in one action of helping someone she had gained two friends. She wasn't as sure of Warthog but according to Gem, he either hugged you to kill you or because he liked you…and considering she was still alive that would make the hug because he liked her.

Frustrated she grabbed a brush and slid it under the shin guard of her leg. With a quick flick, some debris that had worked it's way under her armor was removed. The relief was instantaneous. Damn that stuff had been irritating her most of the day. She just wished she could wash away her thoughts as easily. Laying along the edge of the pool, she allowed the day's stress to be soothed away. The quiet hum of the filters added a nice white noise that allowed her to continue thinking about how she might do better during tomorrow's training. She found herself filing and cross-filing the information she had gained today. Most of it just really didn't make sense to her. Granted some competitiveness was good but not what she had seen today. Everyone out just for themselves. The concept of teamwork made more logical sense to her. The femme's musings were interrupted by the door opening. Turning her head she saw the lovely form of Prysm entering the bathing hall.

"Greetings Prysm" She watch as the femme graced her with a gentle smile that still held a strong dose of irony in it.

"I greet you Rhapsody. Don't mind me, I won't be long. I just have some crud that is building up. If you could, I would greatly appreciate some help from you getting it out of my armor on my back."

Rhapsody turned the brush over that she still had in her hand while eyeing the newcomer. Prysm had done well in the training exercises but for some reason she was scored very low in all the outcomes. "Please, if you would pardon me but I wish to ask a question."

"Hm…wash my back and wings and you may ask. I don't promise to answer you though." the new flyer stated as she stepped into the cleaning agents.

"Why?" the femme questioned as she sat up and waved a delicate hand toward Prysm.

"Why what?" Prysm smirked at the more timid femme before turning her back to her as she lowered herself into the pool. "Come now, your mind is quicker than that. That was too easy. Try again and while thinking…" She motioned to her back. Chuckling, she found amusement as she heard the other femme enter the water behind her. It was surprising to her that she felt no fear of attack from this femme. It could be just due to watching the flyer take a beating for helping that small white femme.

"Why are you doing so poorly at the training? I've seen you in action. You seem to be everything they are looking for." Rhapsody slipped the brush gently between the plating of the other flyers wings and was rewarded by a soft moan of appreciation. "You fly through the coarse with hardly a second thought. Your transformation is quick and smooth. What ever you aim for you hit. So why are you listed as failing?"

"Why am I with the failures? The ones close to being marked for termination, used as canon fodder or worse..as toys?" she looked over her shoulder to see the reaction of the other femme at her words. A glimmer of what felt like regret sparked within her seeing the flash of fear in the other femme's optics. Turning away, she continued less coldly, "I'm blacklisted by ThunderTwist."

"Blacklisted? Termination…" worrying her lower lip she continued, 'I'm afraid I don't follow." She watched as the multi-colored femme turned and removed the brush from her grasp.

"Here, let me return the favor. You had a much harsher time than I did out there. On that note, I propose a trade of questions. I ask then you ask. If you decide to not answer the question as being too personal then we ask another. My turn. Why?" as she grasped the other femme at the shoulder to turn her. She felt her spark lift at the amused laughter breaking from the flyer. Prysm grinned as she smoothed her hands long the other femmes wings, feeling the vibrations of tension running through them. It surprised her some that Rhapsody allowed the touch, few would allow another that amount of trust. In a odd way she felt endeared to the other flyer in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. As a Decepticon she learned a long time ago the dangers of trusting another. Shaking her head, no, she would only be another conquest. A little brief time to forget the world they lived in.

"Why what madam Prysm?" Rhapsody couldn't help but grin. Her grin changed to a startled yelp as she felt a gentle rap on the back of her head by the brush that Prysm was holding.

"Smart aft!" the glimmering femme couldn't prevent a honest smile from breaking across her features. "Why did you help Gem?"

"Ah, I feel that I must have done something very strange and out of the ordinary considering how others are reacting." Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, "I suppose it's very hard for me to understand why I shouldn't. To me, it makes more sense to help and work as a team. Everyone has their strengths and their weaknesses. So when you work as a team then all bases are covered." Eyeing the other femme over her shoulder she continued, "Did I explain myself well enough? I do apologize, I've just never thought much about it."

"Yes, as much as I think you can." Prysm commented as she continued to work on the large wings of the flyer before her, "Your question I believe?"

"Back to my question before please, why are you 'blacklisted' by Thundertwist?" Rhapsody suppressed the need to moan at the pleasure the other femme was bringing to her with her stroking of her wings. As a flyer, her wings was some of the most sensitive with many relay circuits to help her fly.

"Hmm…good question. I at least do know the answer. I sparked Megatron…or should I say he sparked me? He tends to sample every femme that catches his optic. Rarely does it affect your standing. Just used ..abused and tossed aside. In my case though, I came to close being a threat to Lady Thundertwist's position. So she wants to make sure I never get that chance again," she paused to use the brush on some dirt she saw on her arm before continuing, "So, I believe it is my question now. How did you come to join the Decepticon faction?"

"You keep asking hard ones." She sighed slightly unsure of how much to reveal, "My city state was annexed by the Decepticon side. The city governor made a deal with Megatron. Our city..well it was for a long time on the border of both sides. The Autobots would come..and we were a Decepticon province. The Decepticons would come..and we were a Autobot province. The way that Governor Starblast looked at it, when the Decepticons attacked they showed no mercy. Taking and killing without care. The Autobots, tended to not do as much damage and if we didn't resist they rarely terminated anyone. We suffered in either case, but less so when the Autobots attacked. So, Governor Starblast had the city state officially side with the Decepticons. One day, Megatron demanded tribute. The city didn't have enough energon to meet his demand, so mechs and femmes were taken along with what energon the city had gathered. I was one of those taken. According to what I was told, Autobots tend to ..well, for whatever reason not want to terminate femmes. So, Megatron wants to use that fact against them" She shivered in pleasure as she felt Prysm continuing to clean and wax her wings. "I don't feel as if I have been giving you very good answers…but…my turn anyways." Tapping her lips in thought, "So, how did you become a Decepticon?"

A slight twitch of a eye ridge was the only sign that the question was a bit to personal to be comfortable. The multi-colored femme considered the question for a moment, "Sorry. I'll have to ask that you choose another question."

"Ok, fair enough… so, if…" she was interrupted by the door opening to admit another. The light prevented her from seeing who it was but she would know that shadowy outline anywhere. It was leader of the Decepticons. As always terror tore through her system.

* * *

The scream of terror in her dream was mimicked by the scream she released as she woke from the forced stasis. Her fearful optics scanned the new area. Where was she?


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own the Transformers.

* * *

******Murphy's law of war**

The Cavalry doesn't always come to the rescue.

* * *

Prowl watched the holo before him. Slowly one optic ridge raised as he tried to process exactly what he was seeing. Leaning against the back of his chair he crossed his arms. It made no sense yet he was seeing it. The femme's teammates were near the base perimeter.

A light on the console drew his attention. Flipping the switch, "Prowl"

"Sir. You wanted to know when the femme woke from stasis. A few moments ago…" First Aid began

"I'll be down shortly" Prowl stated.

"Sir. You need to delay that for a while. I forced her back into stasis. When she came from stasis…" he paused briefly, "Well, we thought she was using a attack. As it was, a couple mech's have to have their audio sensors repaired"

"She attacked?" Prowl's optics narrowed.

"Not sure of that sir. She seemed more scared upon reflection but we had to react" the medic admitted reluctantly. Viewing the security tapes he could see she had been fearful. It also caught how he had put the flyer back into stasis - Ratchet's wrench attack.

"Status of the femme?" the mech questioned. Only years of training allowed him to control his irritation. He did not like mysteries and this femme and her team was shoving one in his face.

"Weapons have been off-line. Comm abilties have been limited. The damage she had suffered during the battle has been repaired. I have also seen to repairs of previous work. The repair work was excellent but the parts used were not" First Aid glanced over his shoulder at the femme, "She's a low level in the ranks. Frankly, surprised to even see a femme Decepticon"

Prowl kept his opinion to himself, "Inform me when she comes from stasis…the next time. I suggest placing dampeners to modulate the volume"

"Already done sir" the Gestalt team member stated. "Sir. One last thing"

"Yes?" the black and white mech responded as he was reaching to disconnect the comm.

"She had blue optics" the medic continued bluntly

"Understood" Prowl nodded. He had noticed that of the femme. It had affected his decision in ordering that she receive complete medical repairs. Breaking the communication from the medic he allowed a brief lapse of his control to brush his hand across his optics. Returning to his observation of her teammates, he growled low, "I hate mysteries"


	4. Chapter 4

Apologies for the delay on the update. Sometimes you have a character that you are writing about that just won't let things be told. Guess he knew what he would or wouldn't say. Next time, I won't fight against him for so long. He's quite stubborn!

Thanks Lady Raston for your ideas

and now...the next update

* * *

******Murphy's law of war**

If it's stupid but it works, it isn't stupid.

* * *

"Just what are we doing here?" Prysm demanded looking at Warthog, "We need to return to base or we'll be listed as AWOL!"

Slowly Warthog tilted his head to give a look at the femme who was trying unsuccessfully to intimidate him. "We are here because this is where I want us to be" he rumbled out darkly. Bracing his powerful legs apart he crossed his arms and returned to his patient waiting.

Taken back Prysm worried her lip before snapping back, "I am in charge. Rhapsody put me in command." She mentally kicked herself as she reviewed how much that sounded like a sparkling whining that a playmate wasn't playing fair instead of the order it was meant to be. All that was needed to complete the little tantrum would be a foot stomp of frustration.

Growling in warning Warthog returned his attention to the femme who was starting to annoy him. "Let us be clear. I follow Rhapsody because I choose to." With a snarl he lowered his head toward Prysm to where they could look at each other directly, "You are welcome to leave if you wish to abandoned Rhapsody"

"Look." Prysm stepped back from the giant mech. Sometimes she forgot that he had at one time been part of the elite troops, "There is no way we can rescue her. I mean, Warthog be reasonable, she's our tactician..Our planner. Her battle plan failed and we barely escaped. She was captured and is paying for her incompetence. Why is it so important that we rescue her anyway?"

"She saved Gem! She could have escaped but she got Gem to you!" the giant green and black mech responded coldly. Warthog barely restrained himself from lunging at the femme before him as his voice dripped his displeasure. "Besides, she's my Prime"

For a couple of seconds, the flyer could only gape at the mech. Of all the things she ever thought to hear from a fellow Decepticon that was not one of them. Finally, Prysm gathered her scattered wits enough to proclaim harshly, "She's not a Prime!"

"I did not say she was **'A'** Prime" he rumbled dangerously at the femme, "I said she was **"MY"** Prime"

Hearing the warning of her termination in Warthog's voice, Prysm raised her hands in supplication, "Calm..Calm. I meant no offense. I don't understand why.." waving her hand his direction, "someone with your power follows her. Why someone with your training is now here willing to risk capture or termination. Now you say she's _'your'_ Prime." With a tilt of her head she focused on the fearsome warrior, question marked her vibrant optics.

His optics became slightly distant as he brought forth the memories. "I met Prime before. It confused me why his troops followed him. The question ate at me like acid on armor. "Why? Why?" I kept asking myself. I dared not pose the question to anyone else." His gaze sharpened as he returned to the present and looked down at the femme still standing before him. His optics shifted to the tiny white femme to his right and at her nod of encouragement he moved to sit on part of the rubble that they had taken refuge in. Adjusting his balance he took a cooling intake of air through his vents.

"Okiess…" Prysm drew the word out even as she inched slowly back, "You met Prime and for some reason you think Rhapsody is '_your_' Prime."

"Don't you mock him!" Gem snapped at Prysm. Her hands made tight fists that she braced on her hips as she stalked the larger femme. Her optics glowed bright with intent. "Don't you dare!" she hissed with every fiber of her small frame.

Heads jerked toward the normally easy going one of their little group. Surprise, humor, and shock vied for dominance in their features. Next to Rhapsody, Gem was the peacemaker of their team. To have her threaten the larger femme was at the same time amusing and yet unnerving.

"My apologies," Prysm whispered realizing that she was quickly finding herself in very dangerous territory. Watching Warthog and Gem, she made sure to keep her hands visible and not make any sudden moves, "I just find it very difficult to see the comparison between the leader of the Autobots and Rhapsody"

Deciding not to take offense, Warthog's affection for the tiny medic radiated in his words. "Gem, be at ease lil' one. I think I am big enough that the words ..or actions of Prysm have little chance of causing lasting harm" Reaching a clawed finger toward the medic he gave a gentle stroke on her face, "I am honored that you wish to protect me"

Gem grabbed hold of his finger, she looked up at Warthog with adoration, "I know better."

A soft rumbling chuckle greeted her. "Always trying to fix me." Leaning down, he brushed a light energy signature over her, returning affection to the small femme. Straightening back up he looked at Prysm, "When I ...ran across Optimus, a bunch of rubble had dropped on me affectively giving me cover. I could see them but they could not see me."

"I watched him with his followers. Always we had been told that his behavior was just an act. Yet, not knowing I was there I watched him. He carefully freed a small yellow mech. Frankly, at the time, I found it difficult to understand why the leader would bother with a mere minion. Still, I watched as that mech, I believe its name is Bumblebee, was rescued by Optimus Prime. I watched the other troops harass the little mech. There was no malice in their tone, only …what I now see as good natured teasing. Then to my amazement, Optimus placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder and I swear it was with affection that the troops looked at their commander and him upon them." Sitting back his optics reflected the confusion that he had felt that day, "They respected him and he respected them."

Shaking his head he chuckled darkly, "I saw the same thing with Rhapsody. She went back and helped Gem. It gained her nothing but trouble." Snapping sharp metal fangs aggressively, "I will not leave Rhapsody! She would have came back for any of us"

Still trying to placate the mech Prysm backed a step away, "And just how do you suggest we get to her?"

"Getting to her is easy" he assured the opal flyer.

"Ah. I beg to differ. In case you forgot we just got our afts handed to US!" she snapped

"Getting to her is easy" he repeated

The other teammates watched Prysm and Warthog with rapt attention. They shifted their focus on one then other as they tried to follow the conversation. Spectra grimaced when she felt a poke from Dancer. Moving a step away from the other femme she returned to listening to verbal war of words.

Dancer sidled back toward Spectra. She gave another gentle poke to gain the charcoal grey femme's attention before nodding her head toward a small autobot spy orb. Normally she would have pointed it out to Prysm so the sharp shooter could take it out but the test of wills between that femme and Warhog didn't look as if it would end anytime soon.

Leaning her weight on one leg, the flyer snarked at the mech, "Oh really? Care to enlighten us?"

"We knock." As Warthog stated his plan, his large cannon came from its resting place on his back to settle on his shoulder. Laying one clawed hand on its barrel, the giant mech gave a stroke to the weapon before bracing his feet and firing at an abandoned nearby building.

"By the Unmaker! How stupid can you get?" Prysm squealed out over the loud blast.

"Can't be too stupid as it'll get us in the base." Warthog retorted with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5 Introduction in Order

A brief apology for the oddness of this chapter. Just wanted to introduce this mech and to honor in part where he was created from.

as always...Hasbro owns the rights. I make no money...the creations within are my own insanity

* * *

"Lord Treble! Lord Treble!" a smallish mech yelled excitedly as he rushed into the room.

The mech in question slowly raised cold optics toward Tazer. He lifted one optic ridge in an inquiring manner and found himself more than slightly perturbed at the interruption. It was that dream again he knew that was making him less than his normal calm.

"Tazer. You left your sparkling stage a great many years ago," he admonished.

Skidding to a halt the young grounder had the grace to flash a slightly embarrassed signal at his commander in apology. Still he couldn't stop the sheepish grin his sported from turning back to a more excited one. He had such wonderful news to tell his beloved commander.

Treble watched the mech a moment while the feelings of being misplaced washed through his circuits again. It always happened after the dream. At times he wished to never wake from it. A mate waited for him in his dreams. Brother in arms so close that it ripped his spark apart when he woke to the war torn city again. Still he was this city's guardian and he worked on finding his center again. Well what was left of a city he thought wryly as he continued to push the remnants of the dream away. "Tazer, I assume that there is some great importance that has you barging into this room?"

"Sir! Yes sir!" he warbled with excitement that he barely controlled, "They found her! They've called in Elita One."

Treble braced a hand on his scarred face as he waited for his aide to give him enough information, "I wasn't aware Elite One was missing" His face was unreadable although impatience could be seen in the tension of his large black wings. The flyer allowed one clawed finger to trace a long scar as he watched Taser give a stunned look and stand before him blinking without comprehension. He knew it was cruel but the feeling of aggravation hadn't been completely suppressed. He supposed it couldn't be helped. The feelings of loss ran deep at times. Still it wasn't fair to take it out on an innocent aide. "Taser?"

"Sir! Sorry sir. No..It's Prysm. They have her" his frame shook in excitement.

"Prysm? No..her name should be…" he trailed off in frustration as he was caught between two desires.

"Sir?" Taser's excitement came down several levels as concern took over. His wonderful commander had been losing himself more and more as he escaped to the land of dreams.

"Prysm" Treble murmured. The image of a lovely long legged flyer crossed his memory. So long she had been lost to him. Leaning back he remembered her more fully but the lust he felt for her was changed. Changed by the dreams. No, that was the other world. His feelings had been changed because he had thought she had been destroyed. He felt a blinding pull and realized it wasn't a dream he had been in but another reality. Briefly he thought to surrender to the pull. With difficulty and smiling grimly he remembered his mentor's warning concerning this city's tendency to drive its guardians insane. A brittle smile was flashed toward Taser, "I will be fine Taser..I am just having slight difficulties coming from recharge. It seems I drifted off in here." Feeling an itch to his chamber he moved his armor slightly to adjust the wires causing the irritation. His clawed finger dislodged a small object and his optics tracked the path as it fluttered toward the ground. With a lightning flash strike he caught it between two fingers. He remembered that what he held was a photo and memories surfaced with how it got there but that was in the other world. This was the first time he ever brought something back from what he had thought as dream quests. He struggled as panic tried to overwhelm his control. Staring at the image before him helped retain his sanity as he stood from his chair, "Another world. Another time."

"Lord Treble?" Taser invaded his commander's space, "Sir?"

"It is fine Taser. Thank you for watching over me. I fear that I haven't been .." he paused, "I haven't been myself" His optics held compassion and sadness as his attention returned to the photo.

Taser stretched up to look at what his mentor held, "Who is she?"

"I do not know." The flyer responded as he handed the image to his aide. "Store it in a safe place. Store it with honor that it deserves"

"Whoever this femme is sir…she's very lovely" Taser remarked as his focused on it. He turned the object over as he scanned it, "What is it created from?"

"I can hope that she is happy in her life" the dark mech commented as one hand clinched. He worked to track down fragments of memories that tried to piece themselves together and pull him back to the other world. Responding to the question posed, "It is a photo"

"A photo sir? I am unfamiliar with that word"

"A flat holo" Treble grinned as he became more focused.

"Sir?" Taser paused to look up at the officer, "I'm afraid I didn't understand that"

Patting the mech gently, "No worries Taser. It may never come to be discovered"

To forestall more questions, Treble began directing his confused aide to go before him as they moved to exit the room. Treble paused at the door to turn the lights off before continuing to follow his aide. He stopped outside and watched as the doors closed. "Domo - Arigato" he whispered to the scattered memories.


	6. Chapter 6

Very naughty chapter and very long. Probably should have split it into parts but oh well.

as always - don't own the rights only the insanity.

* * *

_Thoughts_

_"Comm Sending"_

"Speaking"

* * *

_**Murphy's law of war**_

_Once you are in the fight it is way too late to wonder if this is a good idea._

_

* * *

_

Rhapsody could hear her teammate pacing back and forth on the other side of the wall. She knew that pacing sound. It was the sound of a flyer about to lose control. "Prysm" she called, "Prysm?"

"Rhapsody...Please Rhapsody. It is too small here. How are you so calm?" The pearl femme called in return as she laid a hand against the wall where she heard her commander's voice from.

"Relax Prysm. Off-line your optics. Listen to me." The black flyer returned.

"I can't! The walls, they are crashing on me." she wailed softly.

Leaning her head against the wall, Rhapsody calmed herself. She had to remain calm to project a calm that her friend could believe in, "Prysm, you must gain control of yourself. They will put you in stasis if you don't."

Prysm's legs slowly folded under her as she collapsed and curled around herself, one hand remained on the wall where the soothing voice came from. Her voice wavered as she fought to keep from sobbing, "Rhapsody, help me. It's like before. I'm trapped. I need to fly!"

"I will Prysm...I will. I promise but you have to be willing. Off-line your optics...bring your collision warning sensors to lower levels. They are bouncing off the walls too quick, overloading your processor." She waited a brief time, "Have you done this Prysm?"

"Yes." The normally strong femme responded before pleading, "Now what?"

"Continue to listen to my voice. Bring a happy memory to your mind. Grab it and hold strong." Rhapsody's voice was hypnotic in its rhythm and tone. "Calm Prysm. Listen to my voice. Concentrate on that good memory. Feel the energon within you as it flows. Monitor its path," she continued to intone.

Warthog watched from the other cell he currently resided in. Several times he shook his head to clear it. He had always wondered what gift Primus has bestowed upon his commander. Her voice made him want to serve her. To follow whatever order she gave. He felt the powerful wave of calmness again crush down on him. A brief moment of concern flared through his systems that she had used it to bring him to her side but as quick as the thought was there he knew she hadn't. This was the first time he had ever felt her using this ability and before she had started she asked for willingness on the part of Prysm to do so. Watching he saw a shimmering rainbow of colors flowing off the black femme. The ground mech doubted she even knew she was affecting others in the cellblock with her as she fought to calm Prysm. He held himself as still; he did not want the clank of the extra bindings that held him to disturb her work.

* * *

Prysm concentrated on the good memory. She remembered the frustration that had been building in her _again_ and it was more than the femme could stand. So much like what she felt in the cell. She drifted deeper as she listened to her commander's soft rhythmic voice. The flyer rode the waves of that it as it pulled the memory strong and sure till it was if she was there once again. She relived the emotions as she remembered.

* * *

If she had to deal with the condensation of another mech as he walked her home she was going to scream and cut his head off. All right, the flyer understood why a mech needed to be with a femme while _off_ base; she could deal with that! But on base, they just wanted to control her and the other femmes.

She felt so trapped!

No longer was Prysm allowed to fly unless one of the other flyers could be with her but they were limited in how _often_ they could be assigned to her.

Walk beside this guard! Walk beside that guard! Yes that was what they were: GUARDS! The rules and the guards trapped the femme and prevented her from flying!

**From being free!**

RAGE, Yes, that was what she was feeling.

_Enough of this, she would tolerate it no longer. It was time to take her freedom back._

"Cliffjumper, it is so kind of you to walk me home," Prysm snorted with an air of sarcasm," I know it takes time from your busy schedule but I would l like to apologize though." The small mech looked up at her with a confused look on his face.

"For what, Prysm?"

With a quick few steps, the wily flyer leaped from the concrete ground and was in the air before Cliffjumper could react.

"DAMMIT, PRYSM! GET YOUR AFT DOWN HERE! PRYSM! Oh my aft is so slagged," the red mech whined as he tried to follow her, transforming into his alternate vehicle mode.

"**YES**..Freedom! Glorious freedom."

With a twirl, the colorful and beautiful femme flyer felt the air caressing her wings, sliding along her body like a well-known lover. Still she knew that being in the air would draw unwanted attention from the ground crew and the bellowing guard from the ground. With a graceful dive that she loved to do, Prysm returned to the hard tarmacked ground, sliding behind a building and peering around the corner. Had she gotten far enough away from her current guard?

_Primus, I hope so. I can't stand that mech or any mech like him._

Snarling softly to herself in self-gratification, Prysm tamped down on the rage that threatened to burst through and have her taking to the air again.

_"Prysm, I have word from Cliffjumper that you took flight from him. Return to him at once."_

"He couldn't wait five minutes before squealing to the big boys, could he?_**I should have stuffed him in the recycle bin!**_**"**

_"You would then be facing attacking a superior officer along with breaking curfew. Would you like to be-"_

_"I am __**NOT**__ breaking curfew! I'm in the middle of freaking city __**AND**__ I'm a warrior in my own right! __**SLAG OFF!**__"_

Prysm remembered enjoying her freedom till she heard the revving of powerful engines into full over drive, before seeing the mech come screaming around the corner, locking airbreaks that squealed in agony as He dove toward her. With a growling roar, Treble lunged at her before he finished his complete transformation. The flyer did not have a chance to escape his speed as she found herself thrown against the wall of a building.

"**BASTARD!**" she shrieked in shocked outrage as she leaped back to her feet. Her eyes changed from their normal soft blue to a conflagration of fury as the femme snarled at him with biting hostility.

"**You FOOLISH femme! **_**You IDIOT!**_ **It has been explained to you about the rule and regulations regarding lock down yet you defy the regulations for your own selfish needs**!" he bellowed in frustrated anger, "**The Decepticons would love to get a hold of you and tear you apart!** **When they would grab your metal and tear off your wings, death would be mercy to you!**"

"**They'd have to get a hold of me first! Do you see me leaving the City? By the pits, I stand in the middle of the damn city.** **I am not **_**foolish or an idiot!**_ **WHAT I am is tired of being treated like I am by you and other mechs! I am done tolerating it, **_**DO YOU HEAR ME**_**?**" Prysm hissed at the General with all the pent up aggravation she had been feeling since the lock down began.

"_**You will tolerate what you are TOLD to tolerate and**_ _**that means you are not to be alone without a mech!**_ I'll have your aft locked up in the brig if you push me or the issue further," he growled with a deep throaty rumple.

"**Fuck that**! Cliffjumper? **CLIFFJUMPER**? I could have stuffed his mini-bot aft in a trash bin! Don't give me that bullshit that he's "here for my protection"," the femme shot back animating her fingers with a jerk of her head.

Without warning and speed bellying his size, the immense and towering mech slammed a fist into the wall next to her head. Prysm whistled in fear and ducked from his rage. The action put the flyer more in his control as he finished his forwarded movement, flattening her between his frame and the stonewall behind her. Continuing teach a lesson to Prysm, the commanding mech grabbed her arms, pulling them over her head he then forced the limber femme to the very tips of her toes before lifting her totally off her feet.

"_**Now what, femme?**_" Treble heartily growled near her ear, "You try my _**patience**_! You awakened the warrior in me ..now..._how do you intend to put him back to sleep_?"

Licking along her jaw line with his glossa, he teased her metal flesh as his cooling system kicked into overdrive.

"I believe your brother is correct, my love. Femmes need a good spanking first and foremost, a good cuddle while they cry and then fucked senseless until they scream out your name. Is that your problem, my little piece of candy? Have I been too gentle with you? Is that why you defy me? To get my attention? I assure you, Prysm, you have all of my attention as of this moment..."

"_Treble, please let me down_. _**I..I'm sorry!**_ _I just wanted to fly_," she pleaded earnestly while looking into Treble's dancing indigo eyes.

"_Yes_," he snarled with a profound grip on the flyer's armor, "_**Beg me**_. I love it when you're _**begging**_ for me...I especially love you on your knees pleading for me to bring you to release or as you are now, knowing who controls your body"

Prysm's delicate systems hitched between the mixed signals he was sending her way: anger, fear, and sexual aggression. The flyer felt the strain on her arms for a few moments before Treble used his frame to support hers. A wave of heat from his chassis was burning into her very spark. She had never seen him this close to losing his control.

"Please, Treble, **please**. I beg you..I am sorry. I promise never to do it again.._**never**_..."

Still using his greater size to hold her against the wall, Treble released her arms only to slide his hand against one of her beautiful wings.

"_**Never fly without protection again! SWEAR IT!**_" he snarled as his hand grasped the edge of her wing, applying a warning like pressure as to insure a response.

"I ..I…" Prysm stuttered with terror filled her eyes. _He wouldn't! He couldn't!_ Not her _**wing**_. "Treble…_please_…"

"_**SWEAR IT**_!" he raged at her, slowly increasing the pressure and pull on her wing, making clear that she could not misunderstand his intention if she continued to defy him.

"_**No…please!**_" the flyer cried out helplessly as she touched his chest, his arm, and face with light quick touches of fear and pleading, "_No flights just of pleasure! I __**SWEAR**__ it…NO pleasure flights…__**PLEASE TREBLE! DON'T**__ hurt me!_"

Tears of abject terror streamed from her eyes as she felt the increased pull on her wing.

"_Please_..." she whimpered helpless against the now mounting pressure, "_Primus_.."

Gasping, the Cybertronian General barely controlled his own shaking. It was so close. Lowering his head, he briefly touched his forehead to hers before releasing her wing. Trailing gentle fingertips on her beautiful wing, Treble let go with a depth of halting breath.

"Fair enough, no flights of pleasure without protection... but with that, I'm not done with you, my beauty," the handsome mech purred, grabbing her chin in a demanding grip. Treble pulled her face up to receive a punishing kiss from him. Now that fight was over, he began asserting his dominion over her body and spark. As he felt her yield to his kiss he allowed his to soften and become more coaxing. Pulling his lips from her slightly, he purred against hers, "I'm going to fuck you now. Just grab on sweet spark and hang on for the ride"

"**What?**" she squeaked, "**Here? **_**Now?**_"

"Fuck. Yes. Right here and right now," Treble replied taking a leisurely lick of her lower lip. Taking time, he adjusted his lovely captive so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. Then bracing her firmly against the wall, the General trailed subtle and gentle nibbling kisses along her jaw line before diving to her neck, nipping harder at the sensitive cables he knew were there. The aroused mech was rewarded by a low moan of surrender as his smile cocked into a satisfying grin.

"_That's it_, my sweet spark, give over to me..._**I**_ am _your_ mech. You belong to me and you know it so lean back and enjoy because we have been cleared for lift off!"

Hearing a sliding noise, Prysm looked down to see him opening his port. The femme watched as he began pulling against her armor in demand.

"I suggest you be a good girl and open for me," Treble growled in the femme's sensors, "I don't think you'd like explaining _how_ your chassis plate was removed."

"_Treble, we can't do this in an alley!_" Prysm worried out loud, looking both ways as Treble's fingers intertwined their way into her chest.

"My precious sweet spark, you either open up your armor for me on your own or I'm going to find the weaknesses and you'll be carrying your armor pieces home!"

"_**TREBLE! Stop! We can't do this in an alley!**_"

"Seems we already are and if you don't hush, others will get to see it too. Or do you have a kinky fetish of having an audience stare at us? Is that what you want, my love? _**Do you want me to grant an audience to show them how to fuck a femme the right way? It can be done if you want, my love..**_"

"No," she squeaked in fear, "Treble..." Prysm began only to end in a groan of passion as the fires the fiery mech was igniting in her spark began to over ride her logic.

At hearing her unforgiving groan, Treble's mouth rose into a knowing smile. Driving home his advantage, he continued to whisper into her ears carefully.

"Drive the demons from my spark for a little while. When I am with you, I don't hear their voices. Let me only believe in your sighs and reach for the stars! Dance with me, my love..."

Yielding to his demanding fingers, the nervous femme allowed her chest plate to move. The persuasive mech's smile heated a little more, showing a flash of sharp, white fangs; his eyes lit with a sparkle that could only bode badly for her. She knew she was about to get fucked in an alley way by one big hungry mech. There was no missing the way his violet optics flared in passion as they left her mouth and dropped to her chest.

"Oh, now there's a temptation if ever I've seen one. I'd almost forgotten just absolutely how beautiful your spark was." A finger traced up the opening of her chest, lingered, swirled over her metal skin, tracing lines in a caress that had her spark racing. "I know you're hot for me as I am for you. And I'm here to make all your wildest dreams come true. I'll show you a new way to fly"

Grasping his shoulders she gave over to the passion that in inspired in her. He was so intoxicatingly male. He sent her mind spinning faster than any high grade she'd ever tasted.

Suddenly he was there, forcing the connection. Slamming their chests together with all the hunger the mech felt for his mate, while covering her mouth with his, swallowing her scream of passion. She felt his fangs cutting her lip as he continued his on slot. He demanded a complete surrender and until he received it he held her over the edge. Trembling she yielded to his demands. For every step she retreated, he followed and they danced as the lights of their passion began lightening up the dark alley. The flyer's systems kicked into higher gears, attempting to keep up with the punishing pace he set with his sexual heat. "Fly for me, my beautiful dancer. It's ok, I'll be here to hold you"

At his words, he released her over the precipice and gloried in the tremors that racked her delicated frame. As her passion built he felt her feed back coming toward him, gritting his teeth against it, he held firm and redirected it back toward her. Preparing to cover her mouth with his again, he relished as he watched tears of release leave damp trails down her cheek. He again felt the charge building in her and flaring his vents he prepared for it once again. As it broke over him again, he forced it back into her. With the third overload in such a short time Prysm shattered. and began pleading and whispering promises.

"Beg me to fuck you my sweet spark. Convince me to stop"

"PRIMUS…Treble!" gasping and breaking to whistles and chirls.

"Can't understand you my love. You seem a bit confused. Just me your lover Treble here."

Shaking her head to attempt to clear it, "Please, no more! I...I can't"

"Oh, I know you can my lovely flyer. Shall I prove it to you? _**Tell me who you want to fuck you..TELL ME, PRYSM..who do you want fucking you?**_ ."

"You, _oh Primus_! You Treble! Always and only you!" shaking against the energy he held between them. She was stunned at his skills. She didn't know until that moment that a mech could redirect a spark pulse let alone hold it!

"I dont know" he teased with slow passion, "I think you aren't too sure" Releasing a slight trickle of the great energy he held he felt her tense against it. "Try again"

Feeling the energon running along already sensitive connections, Prysm lost control she held over her armor skin and the rainbows of her armor began to dance across them and the dark walls. "Please Treble, anything...ANYTHING! Please stop torturing me like this!" Gasping a deep breath to help cool her over heated body. "Please, PLEASE, I beg you...please! Share with me...Join me!"

"_Anything?_ Oh that is such a open choice of words" Cover her mouth with a bruising kiss before clenching her antenna in his fisted hand to pull her head back forcing her to look at his blazing optics. "You haven't been a good girl to deserve that. In fact, you've been a very bad little femme." he almost spat while narrowing his amethyst optics. "Oh no" he continued with a purring rumble, "you definitely haven't been a good little femme. Bad little femmes need to be punished. Tell me my sweet little sparkling should I fuck you hard for your punishment? Fuck you till your entire world, no...Your entire universe comes to only my pleasure? Or do I leave you in passion's embrace begging me?"

Shaking off the fog of passion enough to hear and understand his words, she bared small sharp teeth of her own before her smile widened. "If you think you've got what it takes…"

When Treble cocked an eyeridge at her, Prysm knew she was in trouble. Before she knew could say another word, she felt him kneel and she was face down across his leg, her aft propped at a most unforgiving angle. Treble could feel her tense and push away from him.

"TREBLE!" She struggled, but he pushed down on her back with one hand while the other one sent soft caressing strokes over the plans of her aft. Tracing lines at the crevices.

"Do you know how much I love this beautiful aft, my sweet? I have fantasies about biting and licking it. Do you know how awkward it is for me to work and see you walk by and lose my train of thought?" A finger slipped under a section of her armor, pulling at cables there.

She moaned.

"You want more?"

"Yes!"

"And we will, my sweet, but first…"

"What—"

_**Smack!**_

Several more ringing swats were delivered to the aft side as she struggled.

"Hey!" she panted out in pain, letting out a whimper.

With a gentle touch, the smooth and calculating mech tenderly soothed the stinging burn away. As the angered femme settled under his palm, her breaths panting in and out.

"_I haven't heard you promise yet!"_

"SLAG OFF!" came the sharp retort, as the enraged femme glared over her shoulder at him,"I can't believe you spanked me!" Prysm found it frustrating even as it enthrawed that her struggles were useless against his much greater strength.

"Oh, so my lovely still has a lot of fight in her does she? Good because I love challenge." Pulling her aft to his face, he listened to her squeaks of protest before he sank his fangs deep into the area he had just been admiring. He felt lines break under his attack and he tasted energon, he enjoyed her whistle of pain while he gently licked the wounds he had inflicted. "Never challenge me my lovely femme, you will lose"

"Treble..you hurt me!" she quivered in his grasp, while attempting to hold back tears

"Yes, I did, didn't I" he murmored quite unrepentantly as he leisurely continued to lap at her delicate rear. Occasionally, he allowed his sharp teeth to rasp across her metal skin in warning. "Be still my sweetness, or I will bite your tempting aft again." The giant mech was pleased when her slight struggles immediately stopped.

"Please Treble," she whispered pleadingly, "don't...please let me up." A slight chirl of suprise escaped her as she was grasped and forced to kneel before him. His great size loomed over her. She only had a moment before her chin was grasp by a firm hand and her face brought to met his in another deep kiss.

"You want this, love? Tell me you want what I can give you." Treble leaned over her, he breathed warm air over her ear. "Open your mouth for me sweet," he demanded as he slid his glossa along her lower lip. "Open or I'll bite you." At her gasp of fear he slid his glossa into her mouth to taste her. He continue to take her mouth roughly, until she moaned against him and he thrust his glossa inside her mouth again.

"Take me," she whispered on a ragged breath. She fought to take a breath as a morass of emotions swamped her. She never understood until this moment that her challenges of him were nothing more than demands that he prove he was stronger than she was..that he could master her. With a whimper she gave herself to his command totally.

He gloried in her surrender. He knew she was his to do with as he wanted the the power was heady. The feeling was greater than any battle he had won. He wanted to sink his spark into her and merge forever with her. He wanted to mark her so that all would know who she belonged to and none would think to challenge his claim over her. Yes, she was his and ONLY his. No words needed to ever be spoken for that one true conviction. But…BUT he would hear her acknowledge it so there would be no denying it later.

Running a gentle hand down her side it changed into a powerful and painful grip on her hip. Finishing his control he grabbed her throat in a uncompromising hold. Slowly he forced her to arch in accommodation of his demanding hold. "You are MINE…SAY it"

Leaning closer he brought their spark energy closer. Snarling he enjoyed the slight pain as their engeries begain to align. So quickly did her energy bow to his that the pain was over almost before it registered on his sensors. Again across his mind raced with the thought that he always wanted their sparks to be as one. Optics glowing in the heady power he was feeling he slowly pushed his energy into her. He began to feel all of her…to know all of her. He felt her tremble and begen to struggle but it was too late for her to mount any defense against him and his wants…his needs…his desires. What did it matter how it was accomplished, she had already admitted that it was only him that she wanted. With one last push they would always be bonded. Blowing air to release pressure from his enternals, he pulled back as he realized how close he was to forcing a spark bond on her. _By Primus what what he thinking! To force something that was to be shared went against every moral he had but by God the desire was hard to fight off._ At her slight struggles he snapped his fangs close to her face in warning. Closing his eyes, the dangerous mech inhaled large gulps of air though his intacts, lowering his temperature and bringing his hot desire back under his control.

"Forgive me." He pleaded softly as he lowered his head and rested it against hers. "I almost took something that should be given."

"It was my fault.." looking up at the mech with adoration she whispered, "and it wouldn't have been taken. You can't take something that already belongs to you"

* * *

Bringing her optics back online Prysm felt calmness even as she removed the oily tears that the memory had brought forward. He was gone. Terminated in the massacre of her home city. Try as she might, she could not bring the normal rage she felt at the Autobots betrayal. They defended Icon, and left her city to the Decepticons.

"Thank you Rhapsody. I .." she choked as she allowed herself to grieve. In all the long years of his loss and the loss of her brother and friends, she had never allowed herself to grieve, "I thank you for the memory"

* * *

Cliffjumper leaned over Prowl's shoulder, "Are those the prisoners that were just brought in?"

Prowl prevented a long-suffering sigh from escaping him. For some reason, Prime had felt it a good idea to have mech's training in different areas. "They are in the brig. And considering that they are not Autobots, it would be a safe assumption that they are indeed the prisoners that were just brought in"

The red mech pointed at the surveillance image, "Wait! Go back to that white femme! No. Not that little one. The multi-colored one"

"You did say the white one," Prowl growled as he returned the security feed to the requested femme and zoomed it in closer. He made note that the flyer seemed to be suffering the same issue with enclosed areas that many in the seeker line dealt with. He had also noticed an issue on the security feed monitoring the one named Rhapsody. It looked like a distortion. His thoughts were broken as the mech beside him started to almost bounce as he continued to jab a finger at the image.

"I know her!" the hyper mech stated, "She's the mate to General Treble. He was a city guardian on Cybertron. We thought she was terminated!" Pausing he looked at Prowl, "What is she doing with the Decepticons?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Prowl?" Elita 1 scanned the information that had been sent to her, "You are sure about this?"

"Yes ma'am" he replied, "I was the one to capture her."

Laying the small datapad down on the table, the pink femme braced a hand against her chin as she continued to study Prowl. There were few mechs she would have trusted to give that type of report. "Decepticons who are not?"

Prowl controlled the urge to shift his weight under the femme's intense stare, "Yes ma'am"

"It is Elita." She tilted her head to smile at him; "You can call my bondmate by his name. Why not me?"

"Cause you ain't likely to see how flat you can make him out of jealousy" another mech piped up with humor as he leaned over Elita to brush a kiss on her hand.

"Jazz." She chuckled with humor, "Optimus would never flatten one of his warriors in jealousy"

"Nah..you are right pretty lady." Jazz teased with a wide smile, "He's just station the offending mech to trash duty in the outer nebula!"

Prowl caught himself before he drummed his fingers in frustration, "Jazz."

"Prowl." The mech returned as he casually tossed himself into the other seat.

"I do not require your presence." Prowl stated pointedly.

Ignoring the other mech, Jazz continued to grin at Elita, "Couldn't believe it when I found out that you were here and holed up with ol starchie here." With a blatant fake pout, "Didn't even stop to see me. What's he got that I ain't?"

"Common sense…self control…sense of.." Prowl began

"Eh now! Just because I'm fun and femmes love me ain't no cause for you to be mean to me," Jazz complained.

Pointing at the door Prowl stated firmly, "Leave"

"Ah..parting is such sweet sorrow.." Jazz purred with his best voice as he stood and bowed toward Elita, "till next .."

Finally loosing his temper Prowl snapped, "OUT!"

"I'm going…I'm going. No sense getting your wires all tangled." Jazz smirked toward Prowl immensely proud of himself by getting under the other's armor.

Prowl felt his doors tense at the smirk Jazz gave him. Refusing to let anymore of his control slip because of the other mech he shifted his gaze back toward Elita.

The femme smiled brightly as she watched Jazz leave the room. Turning her optics toward Prowl, "He cares a great deal about you"

"I know this. Otherwise I would have him spending more time in the brig for his insubordination." Prowl inclined his head toward his commander's mate.

Chuckling wryly, "I should have guessed that you would have known."

"Jazz does his duty. I had considered having him test the group for their intentions and true motivations." Prowl paused his in reflection, "But I did not feel that he would be..."

"You did not feel he would be good in dealing with possible deception that a femme could throw his way." Elita stated, "I have to agree. It is unnerving that Megatron has found femme's willing to work within the Decepticon army."

"That's just it Elita" Prowl groused in complaint, "They don't act like Decepticons. For Primus sake! Her team got themselves captured! Deliberately I might add." Standing the black and white mech paced. "They just don't .."

"They don't fit any known patterns and it's driving your battle computer crazy?" Elita finished knowing this mech very well.

"Yes." He admitted, "Well, no. It's not my battle computer that is being driven crazy. It's the answer I keep getting back from that's driving me crazy. The facts keep returning that they are not Decepticons."


	8. Chapter 8

"Elita," Optimus purred drawing out her name in pleasure.

Turning the femme in question saw who had entered her quarters, with a squeal of happiness she threw herself up against her mate. "My Love! I wasn't aware you were going to be here!" each word was punctuated by quick kisses.

The giant commander had only moments to brace himself to catch his mate. "I made time," his deep voice rumbled. Cupping her aft he easily kept her lifted, "I have missed you, my mate"

"As I have missed you." The pink femme attempted to regain her dignity, "It has been too long"

"Agreed" he agreed as he let the warrior femme return to her feet

"I take it you have heard of Prowl's guests?" she teased him lightly

"Yes. I do not want you dealing with the one named Warthog," he growled with censure before thinking.

"I will deal with whom I want to" she volleyed back with flashing optics, "we have been over this before Optimus." Fingers tapped a temple on his chest while looking at up at him. Her lips turned down in displeasure, "Prowl requested my assistance with them"

"Prowl requested your assistance for the femmes." He attempted to bluff his way from his previous misstep with his proud mate, "He is a dangerous Decepticon."

"No? Really?" the small femme hissed her continued displeasure. Her posture gave warning of her rapidly increasing anger toward her mate.

Optimus stared at the challenging femme in front of him. "I apologize" he tilted his head in surrender, realizing that their happy meeting could easily switch "Forgive me? My desire to protect you at times…" he trailed off with a slightly hopeful look, his antennae lowering in apology. The commander shifted his optics away before returning with a look of truthful contriteness, "It was not my intention disparage your ability though I know it seemed that way."

"Of course" she relented as she saw his look, "It is not like we have not had this …_discussion_ before." Turning she strolled toward the console that held the datapads that Prowl had sent her, "I had not planned on being in a room with the mech in the first place. I already know he's dangerous. Prowl," she paused as she sorted through the stacks of pads till she found the one she wanted "has him in some of the strongest restraints." Looking over her shoulder a knowing smile changed her expression before she continued, "At Warthog's request I might add"

Optimus watched the swaying walk of the femme commander as she strolled slowly from him. He had to jerk his processors back to the topic. They had been apart too long. A slow blink of his optics had him refocusing on the conversation, "You said the mech requested restraints?"

It was rare that she caught the strong leader flat footed. Granted, it was due to him being focused on her very seductive walk distracting him but still she took her revenge where she could find it. A glimmer of humor lit her optics as another idea came into focus concerning restraints even as she answered the large commander "Yes. It is noted in Prowl's extremely detailed report."

"Long winded report", Optimus grumbled low

"Oh yes." Her optics twinkled as she let the fight go for a couple reasons. One it was next impossible to stay angry at the mech when she completely understood his need to protect those around him. The other was she really didn't want to fight with him. She had much better plans. "Many pages of information that boiled down to – they don't act like Decepticons." Sitting at her console she did a quick exploration, _Yes, they were there. _

"But are they a trap?" Optimus questioned as he scanned the information again.

"I don't know," Elita One admitted as she pulled her prize from the storage unit of the console. "That's why I am here"

"I have never seen a Decepticon commander get captured to help those that follow them. Maybe she's not actually the commander." He mused.

"Everything points to her being the commander." Elita corrected, "I wish it was the mech. Things could make a lot more sense if he was threatening them. We've seen others trapped and forced to fight by intimidation." Adjusting her weight she eyed the large commander, "I hope you are planning on being at this base for a while."

"Unless something changes, we will be here a while." He assured her.

"We?" she questioned

"Hmm..yes.." he replied distracted as he continued to process the entire report and several others. His optics brightened as his features took on a distinct leer, "Now that I have taken care of several things…and I happen to know a certain femme commander isn't due to be on duty for several hours. And said femme just happened to want to," pausing he gave her a slight smirk, "punish her mate with a very seductive walk for pricking her pride. I think said femme; should pay up on the promise of that walk"

Crossing her arms she arched an optic ridge at her mate and gave a leer that easily matched his earlier one. A pair of cuffs dangled playfully from her finger tips, "I love it when you talk so..sweetly to me"

"Sweet? Bright spark, sweet is the last thing running through my processors." His deep voice rumbled with dark promise as his optics focused on the tempting picture his mate was making.

"That's good," she chuckled as the cuffs twirled around dainty finger, "Sweet isn't what I have in mind either. Down and dirty is much closer…and I need these tested for strength. Matter of safety mind you" Jerking the cuffs away from his reaching hand the femme shook a finger at her mate, "nah uh, my turn be the guard"

His optics glowing, Optimus held out his arms, "I promise to be..very very good"

"You, my handsome mech, never fail to deliver on a promise." Elita teased as she snapped the cuffs closed on the Autobot commander's large wrists. Holding tight she pulled downward on his cuffed hands to bring his head closer to hers, "And although I love it when you are good…I want naughty tonight"

Both jerked their head toward the door as it opened and a bright red whirlwind buzzed inside with excited squeals, clicks and whistles. "Elita! ELITA! Inferno is here. Need to switch roster duties!" Firestar paused in her excited dance when she noticed that Optimus was also in the room, nodding her head in respect toward him "Sir." Her optics widened as they focused on his hands and knowledge of her interruption became clear to her, "Oh…OH!.. uhm, well.." hooking her thumb over her shoulder back toward the door as she back peddled toward it, "I'll uhm, yeah..**gone**!" she finally squeaked out before rushing back out the door doing her best to ignore the glare from her commander.

Elite snarled slightly and made sure that her door wouldn't open, "Open door policy sometimes is not a good thing." Checking his restraints, "Now my large mech…where were we?"


	9. Chapter 9

Apologies for the delay to anyone who has been reading the story. I really need to make smaller updates. TF belong to Hasbo- known Characters belong to Hasbo…my crazy team..are my own. Thanks to my beta readers who deal with my continual complaints that there has to be something wrong and then finding it for me.

"The truth is sometimes so precious that it must be surrounded by a bodyguard of lies"  
**- Sir Winston Churchill**

**

* * *

**

She studied the group that was still in their cells. The first thing that Elita made note of was their quiet regard toward herself. They weren't glaring, at least it didn't seem that way. Their looks, if any, were more of a cross between curiosity and forced neutrality. That the dark flyer was indeed their leader seemed to be confirmed by the several quick glances that were sent toward the femme. She decided that it would be best to talk with them separately, "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe; ; pPlease assist me in escorting the prisoner Rhapsody to the debriefing room." Shooting them a warning look, she sent, "_and behave yourselves while doing so_."

"As if I'd touch a decepticrap femme; probably get some type of nasty program virus." Sunstreaker sneered. He glared at the femme while he turned off the force field to her cell. He was secure in the knowledge that his brother was backing him up; not that he feared the little flyer in front of him. Looking at her lines he admitted only to himself that a bit of jet judo could take on a completely different flavor if used on her.

Warthog tested the bands holding him causing them to rattle. "Do not harm her," he growled as a dangerous warning glimmered in his optics for a moment before his expression became neutral again.

The group of Autobots looked at the bound mech. Sunstreaker smirked and challenged him, "Or what?"

Warthog smiled grimly as his optics hardened, "I will make it my mission to hand your spark case to her in retribution."

"Warthog." Rhapsody rebuked him softly even as she felt her shackles activate locking her wrists together. The petite femme felt the signal from them that blocked access to her transformation cog. She fought to show a calm facade for the others left in their cells knowing that they needed her to be strong. Finally the femme tilted her head toward the bound mech while her optics gave a command that she did not bother to voice.

Warthog held her stare for a few microns before lowering his optics in submission, "Forgive me."

"Primus! Did I hear that right?" Sideswipe moved closer to the cell holding the bound mech. Looking over his shoulder at his brother, "You heard that too didn't you? "

Sunstreaker glared at the mech before hissing, "Nothing but slagging trouble. I don't know why we are even bothering with them. We should just put them out of our misery."

Warthog looked past the flashy yellow mech toward the flyer that was being led from her cell by the pink and white femme. He gave a low rumble to garner her attention and then jerked his head toward Sunstreaker.

"Yes…I know. He started it. It is not my place to correct him." The femme arched one optic ridge at the ugly mech and offered him a smile. "And technically...If you follow his words, you shouldn't worry about him hurting me."

"What?" Sunstreaker jerked his attention away from tormenting the bound mech to the femme standing calmly beside his brother.

"You did say you wouldn't touch a decepticrap femme and you feared that I could have a virus that would over-power your defenses," Rhapsody turned her dancing optics toward the questioning mech. A smile curved her lips as she tilted her head almost in invitation to join her in humor.

Sunstreaker stared at the flyer in slight confusion before looking at his commander, "Elita?"

Elita almost chuckled at the politely delivered jibe. "Come along."

Rhapsody shot a warning look at the others still in their cells, "Behave."

Prysm leaned against the wall of her cell and sneered, "Camp Autobot …"

Pinching the bridge of her nose with one of her bound hands, Rhapsody groaned.

"Well, that confirms it in my mind." Elita stated toward the black femme.

"Confirms what?" Rhapsody turned her gaze toward the femme as she questioned.

"That you are the commander." Elita offered a small smile.

"How does the fact that I get snide comments confirm that?" the black flyer's stare became slightly confused as she continued to study the stately femme beside her.

"Not the comment. The groan of frustration that there was the snide comment made in the first place." The pink commander's smile was becoming more sincere.

"I have been told that I should take a stronger stance against that type of behavior," Rhapsody commented softly.

"And you haven't, why?" Elita questioned as she walked beside flyer. She was aware of the two mechs who followed and were prepared to fight if the Decepticon tried anything. She was starting to believe that there was a lot more going on than what first appeared.

Rhapsody eyed the other femme walking beside her, "What are you searching for?"

"Searching for?" Elita asked for further clarification. She wanted to make sure they were talking about the same thing.

"Yes. What answer are you looking for from me?" the black femme eyed the other warily.

"Ah. Yes. I wanted to be sure you weren't talking something much deeper," Elite sought to put the other at ease.

"I could. Although, I suggest you talk to Warthog. He states that Primus spoke to him." Rhapsody poked at the other to judge her reaction.

Elita stopped in the hall at that softly spoken confession. She stared at the femme before her. This wasn't starting out the way she had thought. Even though she had seen Prowl's report it hadn't sank in just how different these prisoners were. She was used to rage and threats from Decepticons its marked absence was so complete that it was odd to her seeing the large purple icon on the wings of the captive.

"I apologize." Rhapsody gave a tilt to her head, "It was not my place to say that."

"Manners?" Sunstreaker choked out, "from a Decepticreep?"

"Rudeness? From Autobot scum?" Rhapsody parroted back with identical scorn.

Taken back the Lamborghini's attention was diverted by laughter coming from his twin. After throwing a warning punch toward his brother he then snarled at the femme, "Act right!"

"Act? As in pretend?" Rhapsody teased. Inside she was terrified and quaked at the naked rage glimmering in the mech's optics. Still, the years with the Decepticons taught her a golden rule, when _confronted with a large mech, never EVER let them sense fear from you. It acted like raw energon in pool of Sharkticons and was just as lethal._

Elite saw the flash in the femme's optics. Fear. She knew that feeling and had indeed done the same as Rhapsody and showed no outward signs. If she hadn't been watching so closely and had not intimately understood she would have missed that insightful information. This femme had learned hard and cruel lessons from a mech or mechs. From the very beings that at worst she might have been fighting because they wanted to protect her too much, she had instead learned fear. The femme to mech ratio was so skewed that before the war femmes had been cherished and protected. Her memories held visions of the delicate bejeweled femmes and the delight that mechs took in simply watching them.

A femme's odd ability gave her a higher chance of producing a sparkling. It had been studied that sparklings created from a femme, mech bonding tended to be stronger, more adaptive. Elita's thoughts were stopped when she saw Prowl at the entrance of the brig, "Prowl, just the mech I needed to see." From her side she brought out a pair of broken cuffs. "They broke." She almost laughed at the second -in -command's expression as she handed them to him.

Rhapsody turned her head to look back down the hall worried that it had been Warthog who had broken the cuffs.

"It wasn't him." Elita picked up on the other femme's concern easily, "Let's get this done." She murmured as she directed the flyer in to the room.


End file.
